Amor escondido
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: ... A escondidas de todo, un hombre lucha por su chica, pero... ¿Y si ella ya no le corresponde? ¿Y que pasara cuando algunos inconvenientes se cruzen? DxC. Fic basado en canciones. Capitulo 5: Here in your arms
1. Intentos

**Hola! Bueno... esto antes era un sonfic. Pero me di cuenta, gracias a un review, que los sonfics estaban prohibidos en Fanfiction. **

**Lo siento muchisimo, como ya habia bastentes sonfics crei que no habia nada que los prohiba, lo siento mucho. Pero al recibir el review verifique las normas de fanfiction y me di cuenta que cometi un muy grave error.**

**Asi que converti este fic en un pequeño one-shot ( no de una parte, 4 o 5) xD. Es un fic pequeño de pocos capitulos. **

**Me disculpo nuevamente por haber rompido las reglas, y acepto el reporte que me han dado. Trate de eliminar la historia pero no se como hacerlo, asi que desidi cambiarle el nombre, eliminar los capitulos y bueno.. hacer esto.**

**Espero que les guste, beso. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah. **

* * *

_**Cap 1: Intentos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Duncan's povs:**

No… no soy nada para ti. Lo acepto. Pero también acepto que no puedo dejarte ir. Un sentimiento fluye por mis venas. Un sentimiento cual nunca he llegado a sentir. Hasta he llegado a sentir mariposas en el estomago, y cuando veo aquellos ojos onix, me vuelvo loco.

Es verdad. Estoy enamorado. No soporto mi forma de decir estas cosas. Pero es verdad… estoy enamorado… de ti… princesa.

¿Y ahora que?. ¿Cómo vivir sin tu amor?. Aquí estoy debajo tu ventana, esperando a que salgas para verte sonreír. Yo se que me amás. Pero no te dejan corresponderme. Aquí estoy sufriendo por dentro. Y estoy aceptando de que es verdad. Vos no mereces a alguien como yo.

A veces quiero que nuestro amor no sea prohibido, que me acepten tal cual como soy. Tal vez no sea digno de ti princesa... y que vos sos mucho para mi. La forma en que me tratás, la forma diferente en que me hablas, es lo que me volvió loco. Simplemente porque no sos como todas las demás, no como todas las perseguidas que vienen atrás mío. No… vos sos diferente.

Nunca jamás he sentido este sentimiento. Nunca una mujer me habia hecho sentir tan especial. He salido con millones de mujeres, pero nunca ame de verdad. He tenido sexo muchas veces, pero nunca hice el amor.

Ya no se si hay esperanzas, pues cada vez se van desvaneciendo mas. La luna me acompaña en esta fría noche, mientras yo, bajo tu ventana, espero a tu venida. Por más gay que parezca esto, lo estoy haciendo. Tome la piedrita que estaba mas a mi alcancé y la lancé hacia tu ventana, tal como hize con las ultimas 300 piedritas.

Una sonrisa que yo jamas habia visto, no mi sonrisa seductora, ni la de pervertido. Una sonrisa de enamorado. Se que suena un tantu cursi la cosa, pero es cierto. Al ver una sombra aparecer tras las cortinas de la ventana, la sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas ancha en mi rostro.

Esperanzas desvanecidas por completo. No vas a venir. Y lo se porque justamente la figura no era la que esperaba ver, si no nada mas ni nada menos que su madre.

- ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Courtney no quiere verte!

Cerró la ventana con fuerza, haciendo que se escuchara un pequeño ruido cuando esta choco. Yo sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Yo se que me amás, que me querés. Y se que algún día vamos a estar juntos.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme justo de esa mujer?. Ya trate de olvidarla, pero… no puedo, es mi vicio, es mi droga. Dicen que la única forma de dejar un vicio, es con otro. Y eso hice. Probé con cualquier vicio que pueda haber existido, de los buenos a los malos, de los malos a los buenos.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí que no puedo olvidarte, y fue entonces cuando descubri que debía luchar por tu amor.

* * *

He paliado con tus padres, tratando de convencerlos que me dejen ir contigo. Pero… no conseguí absolutamente nada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Courtney ya va a cumplir 18! ¡Tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera! ¡Y no me digan que ella no quiere salir con migo porque yo se perfectamente que si quiere!

Ellos no me respondían, y si me respondían, me insultaban. Malditos.

Aquí estoy ahora. Sentado en mi cama, pensando en vos. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?. Tus padres no quieren que salgás con migo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi actitud de rebelde? ¿Por ser punk? ¿Por alguna vez robar? ¿Por ir al correccional? .

Bingo. Si ellos no quieren que su hija no este con un delincuente… no estará con un delincuente.

* * *

- ¡Pero si ya cambie! ¡Mireme! ¿Me ve el pelo verde, me ve mis piercings, acaso no ve mis buenas notas?

Siempre gritando con ellos. A pesar de mi gran cambio, el cual me costo muchisimo, no aceptaran que salía con ella.

No puedo creer que mi estúpido pasado haya sido el causante de todo este inconveniente. No puedo creer que por dejarme llevar por la rebeldia, por la liga punk, me costara el amor de mi vida.

Siempre había imaginado que los padres de Courtney fueran así. Pero nunca me fueran tan exigentes. ¿Por qué todo aquí no es como en una película? . ¿Qué le costaba decir "Cualquier persona que se preocupe tanto por nuestra hija, merece estar con ella"? .

¿Acaso todo fue en vano?. Me quite las perforaciones, me quite mi sagrada cresta verde, hasta he logrado de pasar al chico rudo malo y punk, a un cerebrito de cuarta.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me aceptan? ¿Y desde cuando tienen que aceptarme para prohibir verla?.

Bingo. Si ellos nunca me van a dejar verte… voy a verte… a sus espaldas.

* * *

Estoy esperando a que se marchen, para verte al fin. La puerta se abrió despegando un pequeño rechinido. De allí salían los padres de Courtney.

Me burle de ellos en mi mente y espere a que se fueran. El auto empezó a sonar, y luego avanzo. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no puedan verme con el espejo retrovisor, salí de el arbusto en donde me encontraba escondido.

Ahg. Soy un estúpido. ¿Cómo se supone que te vea ahora?. Me pare debajo de tu ventana y mire para ambos lados. Mis ojos se abrieron demostrando mi felicidad, y una boba sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaron en mi cara nuevamente.

Me enoje con mi aspecto facial, aunque no podía corregirlo. Tome la escalera blanca que había visto ase unos cuantos segundos atrás, y la ubique debajo de la ventana de Courtney.

Al fin la voy a poder ver….

Tome aire y trate de quitar esa idiota sonrisa, pero no dio resultado. Luego de ubicar la escalera a medida, subí cuidadosamente, procurando no caerme o hacer mucho ruido.

Quería darle una sorpresa.

Sin mas, la vi., hermosa como siempre, resplandeciendo ante la luz de la luna. Al fin, estaba ella… De tanto que he intentado… ¿Al fin lo he conseguido?.

* * *

**Ya se, esta cortisimo! Y a la vez horrible. Pero no aguantaba con aser esta idea (x . Asi que aca se los traigo. Actualizare pronto... creo. Estos fics son faciles de aser, ademas como son cortos ya tengo toda la historia (: . Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Porfa dejen reviews ! Ya se que no se lo merece... pero... me gustaria que me dejaran xD. **

**Ah y si alguien quiere comunicarse con migo , puede hacerlo tranquilamente agregando mis mails, cualquiera de los dos, :**

**_G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r_**

**_o..._**

**_m i n i _ g u a d i h o t m a i l . c o m ._**

**_Sin los espaacios xD._**

_**Beso (:  
**_


	2. Alejate de mi, pero no quiero perderte

**Hola! ¿Como estan? Espero que super bien! Bueno.. aca les traigo este cap de la historia esta ¬¬**

**Bueno... la verdad no es un one shot ( como se abran dado cuenta xD) es que es un fic super cortito.. asi que le voy a decir mini fic xDD. Ah.. este no es el final, para que lo sepan. **

**Este capitulo esta basado en una cancion : Alejate de mi de Camila. Pero.. esta prohibido aser sonfics, pero si se podria lo haria con esta cancion en este caso.**

**Ah y lamento la tardanza, no actualise tan temprano como creeeria que lo haria. Es que.. bueno tenia muy poca inspiracion, y tuve algunos problemas con amigas, pero ya esta todo solucionado.**

**ASi que sin mas les dejo el cap, Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Cap 2 : Alejate de mi, pero no quiero perderte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duncan's povs: **

- _Courtney..._ - alcancé a susurrar.

**Normal's povs: **

- Courtney... - se desprendieron de los labios del punk, en tono susurrante.

No había palabras para describir su felicidad, verla, nuevamente... era lo mas feliz que podía haberle pasado en su vida. Ella no se había dado cuenta todavía de lo sucedido, estaba recostada en su recamara, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. Debería decirse que estaba demasiado perdida en el libro.

Si bien, no estaba vestida ni formalmente ni nada. En realidad... solo tenia puesto un corto camisón, ¿Que mas podría hacer? Estaba castigada, prácticamente de por vida. Lo único que podría hacer, era estudiar. Era incomprensible su felicidad, si es que en realidad estaba feliz, o simplemente esa curva formulada por sus labios, era nada mas y nada menos que una sonrisa completamente forzada.

El se quedo perplejo, completamente inmóvil, sin reacciones. Mientras que ella, levanto suavemente la mirada, la cual no tardo en darse un giro inesperado. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos. Estaban los dos... al fin... reencontrados. Volverse a ver, el uno al otro.

El ya no podía esperar mas, necesitaba su amor, necesitaba tocar una vez mas sus labios suaves como terciopelo, sentir un afecto de ella hacia el, no de ninguna otra, únicamente existía ella en su mundo. La beso, la beso con toda la intensidad posible, con todas las ganas. La beso, lentamente, mostrando todo su afecto, y rogando que ese contacto no termine nunca más. Ella correspondió al beso, el cual se iba asiendo cada vez mas intenso. Comenzó haciéndose un gesto lento, hasta volverse una caricia apasionante, una droga, una adicción.

Luego de un tiempo, se separaron debido a la falta de aire. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada. El trato de buscar nuevamente los labios de la trigueña, pero ella desvío la mirada. A juzgar por su comportamiento, el la tomo de la barbilla y la movió, obligando que ella tuviera su vista fija en el. Ella aparto su rostro con brusquedad, mientras que el, trataba de averiguar lo que le pasaba.

El joven la libero, y ella dio media vuelta y transito unos cuantos pasos. Quería evitar que el notara las lagrimas que se estaban deslizando por su mejilla.

- ¿Que haces acá? - Exclamo con un tono de voz bajo, evitando que el sollozo le cambiara la voz.

- _**Vine... a verte**_ - Contesto, aun preocupado por la reacción de la morena.

Pues yo no quiero verte - Le dolía decir esas palabras. Sollozo por unos instantes, y luego le volvió a dirigir la palabra al punk - Alejate de mi.

Pe… pero ¿Por qué? ¡Al fin estoy acá! – Dijo pensando que todo había sido un juego, atrayéndola y besando nuevamente sus labios, a lo que ella respondió alejándolo.

Hey… Courtney ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ya extrañado.

¿Qué no entendés? ¡No quiero verte! – Comenzó a decirle de frente a frente.

Vamos princesa, tus padres no están aquí – Musito en un tono pervertido, acercándose seductoramente a la chica.

¡No estoy jugando Duncan! Andate – Dijo separándose con un movimiento brusco.

Oh vamos Courtney no me digás que vas a comenzar de nuevo con la idea de "No me gustas"

Quiero que te vayas. Alejate de mi. Ya no quiero verte. – Dijo mientras se dio vuelta, dándole espaldas al chico.

El no lograba entender porque. ¿Porque ella lo trataba así? ¿Porque quería que se fuera? ¿Porque le pide que se marche, justo después de besarlo tan apasionadamente?. Nadie lograba entender porque, hasta a ella misma le costaba entender porque lo había hecho. Tal vez sea su deber... tal vez sea lo correcto. Tal vez el no le corresponda a alguien como ella.

Todo quedo en la misma posición, la muchacha a espaldas del muchacho, evitando demostrar que estaba llorando. Y el, mirando incrédulo a la joven, con los ojos húmedos conteniendo lagrimas. No cabía duda de que ambos estaban sufriendo, no cabía duda de que ninguno de los dos querían separarse. No cabía duda de que se amaban, de que ese sentimiento irrompible, sofocante, tentador, aquel sentimiento que nunca jamás habían sentido, aquel sentimiento que te hace dejarte llevar por tus impulsos, aquel que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago, aquel sentimiento que sentían el uno al otro, uno que no se podía borrar, por nada del mundo... el mas grande que ha logrado sentir, aquel sentimiento conocido como...

... amor, los estaba matando a ambos.

- ¿Porque seguís acá? - Dijo en un tono apenas audible, mientras seguía sollozando.

El no respondió, simplemente trago aire y trato de entender porque aquella reacción de su amada mujer. Provoco un sonido, evitando llorar, y se dirigió a pasos de caracol hacia la ventana por la cual había entrado, no sin dirigirle un vistazo mas a la morena. "Si quiere que me valla, lo are" pensó. El haría todo por ella, porque cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, no puede pensar en nada mas que no sea ella, le Daria la espalda a su mejor amigo si el hablara mal de ella. Le daría el mundo, gastaría hasta el ultimo centavo. Dormiría afuera en la lluvia, si es que ella le diría que en realidad era su camino. Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, se marcharía... si ella le dijera que se vaya.

Y así fue... como aquella figura, se marcho en el viento, por aquella ventana, dejando a las cortinas menearse por causa de la brisa. Y dejándola a ella, llorando a mas no poder.

[….]

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le pregunto su amiga.

No entendés Bridgette - Le respondió.

Vamos, contame. – Insistió la rubia.

¡No vas a entender! – Repitió.

¡No vas a entender, no vas a entender! – Dijo imitándola - ¿Crees que soy tan tonta?

No Bridgette no es eso es que…

Claro, ¿es que como yo tengo un novio que no puede ser tan inteligente yo tampoco soy inteligente para entender las relaciones de mi amiga? – Cuestiono parándose, con el objetivo de marcharse.

No Bridgette no es que… - Trato de evitar que se fuera, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, porque ella ya se había prácticamente desvanecido, con una actitud enojada, dando zancazos, desquitándose con el pobre e inocente piso.

[….]

Se podía observar en aquella barra de refrescos, a una morena sentada, tomando un batido. Bueno… en realidad estaba jugueteando con la pajilla, sumergida en todos sus atormentantes pensamientos e ideas que le recorrían por su mente.

Era claro que, todas esas ideas se referían a tal muchacho, y se conectaban, a su vez, con la pelea que tuvo anteriormente con su mejor amiga. Ni ella misma sabia porque lo había echo, pues en realidad ambos se amaban con locura y pasión.

Pero era lo correcto, al menos para sus padres. Y ella siempre hacia lo correcto. Sus padres no podían creer que su hija, a la cual criaron para que sea respetuosa, que cumpla las reglas, los valores y que sea una buena persona, se haya comportado así, que haya roto las reglas en televisión nacional, y lo mas importante… que haya salido con un criminal punk.

Una rubia, con toda la tranquilidad, se dirigía complacidamente a la barra de bebidas.

¿Vas a tomarte eso?

¡Bridgette! – Exclamo con una sonrisa – ¡Perdón!

Todo esta bien. Escucha… tenemos distintos puntos de vista, pero por eso te quiero amiga. – Ambas se dieron un calido y pequeño abrazo.

Y no… no lo tomare – Dijo la trigueña soltando una pequeña risita

Bueno… yo tampoco.. ya esta caliente. – Ambas rieron. – Hey Court… hay una fiesta hoy y…

No. – La interrumpió.

Ohhh vamos ¿porque no? – Insistió.

No Bridgette es que… - Dio una pausa – No… quiero verlo.

¿Aun lo amas? – La castaña asintió, cerrando los ojos. – Pero… vas a estar con migo no lo vas a ver…

¡No Bridgette no voy a ir! – Se negó.

[….]

Esta bien. Iré – Accedió la morena.

Genial – Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

[….]

Se miro al espejo nuevamente. Lucia realmente hermosa. Aun no estaba segura de usar ese vestido, pero Bridgette lo había escogido especialmente para ella, y no podia decirle que no, en realidad es imposible decirle que no a su mirada de perrito.

El vestido era de color rojo sangre, con brillo a causas de las lentejuelas, descotado y corto. Ese atuendo la hacia sentir incomoda, como si se tratara de una completa perra. Igualmente, trato de cubrir parte de su piel con abrigos. Su cabello, con ondas hechas por la buclera, atado en una coleta alta, dejando al flequillo suelto resplandeciendo en su hermoso rostro, el cual estaba pintado, moderada y delicadamente, dándole un toque elegante y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Trato de alargar al vestido estirándolo para abajo, debido a que se sentía realmente incomoda vestida de esa manera, pero únicamente pudo alargarlo unos cuantos centímetros.

Su intento de lucir menos provocadora no resulto, a causa de que recibió un mensaje de texto de dicha rubia, informándole que la estaban esperando en la puerta de su casa para llevarla a la dichosa fiesta.

[….]

Dijiste que no me encontraría con el.

Geoff me dijo que le diría que no viniera. – Dijo tratando de fingir.

Me voy de aquí …

La chica de cabellos dorados, la cual lucia un vestido celeste de las mismas confecciones que el de la morena, únicamente que con un bordado y puntaditas al final de el vestido y el cabello suelto con rulos, trato de detenerla, pero le fue imposible.

La pelimarron continuo sus pasos a lo largo de la fiesta para llegar a la salida. Caminaba cabizbaja, ignorando todas las miradas y comentarios sobre ella. Todos creían que alguien tenia que estar loco para salir por su propia voluntad de una de las mejores fiestas, hecho por uno de los mejores organizadores de toda la ciudad.

Pero a ella, no le importaba, simplemente continuo con su objetivo.

Al llegar a la salida, trato de evitar perderse en la resplandeciente y bella luna que iluminaba el cielo junto a las estrellas. Y lo logro, pero no logro evitar aquella persona, la responsable por la cual quería marcharse.

Princesa…

Duncan ..

Ambos quedaron hipnotizados por el otro, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, y se concentraron en nada más que en el momento, ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba.

Sin embargo, el precioso momento no duro mucho, ya que tal muchacha, despertó y volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; perderse en aquellos ojos, por mas intensos, profundos y bellos que sean, no era lo correcto… al menos para ella, y sus padres.

Adiós

No Courtney espera – Dijo tomándola de la muñeca, evitando que se valla.

¡Duncan dejame ir! – Se quejo mientras trataba de librarse de sus protectores brazos.

No. No hasta que respondas mis preguntas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso nunca me amaste y solo me usaste para ganar el juego?

-…-

¿Por qué me abandonaste así de simple? ¿Qué acaso nunca me amaste?

-….-

¿Por qué me dijiste que me valla así como si nada? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que pasamos juntos, todos esos momentos, en Isla del drama y toda esa mierda, y fuera de ella? – Empezaba a enojarse.

-…-

¡Respondeme carajo! – Dijo, ya enojado, mientras aguardaba las lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Nunca… sentiste nada? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Por amor. – Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible.

¿Qué?

¡Por amor Duncan, por amor! Todo lo hice por amor. Los momentos que pasamos fueron los mejores de mi vida… y nunca los olvidare. – Hizo una pausa – Pero luego.. mis padres no te aceptaron y pues… - Trataba de articular las palabras – pues… me dolió, me dolió mucho. Yo… - Volvió a hacer una pausa – Lo hice por amor… - Trago saliva - Entende que aunque te pido que te vayas no quiero perderte. Yo… te amaba… y… te sigo amando.

* * *

**Woow... me encanto escribir el final, en serio me encanto ^^. **

**Y de nuevo perdon por tardaar xD.**

**Ojala que pueda actualizar mas rapido la proxima vez :D:D**

**Muchisissisimas gracias x sus reviews ! Espero qe no les importe dejarme maas ahora ! **

**Buenoo.. y**

**agregen mis mails ( si qiern) **

**_G u u a d i i _ l o q u r a C h o t m a i l . c o m . a r _**

**_o..._**

**_m i n i _ g u a d i h o t m a i l . c o m_**

**__****Besoo (: **  



	3. Your love is my drug

**Hola ! ¿Como andan? Bueno, espero que bien. Aca les traigo otro cap de este mini-fic. NO ES EL FINAL, ya se que este cap termina bien, ¿Pero no creen que Courtney se enojara cuando vuelva a su actitud normal? Ya se que me desvie mucho del personaje de Duncan con todas las cursilerias desviandolo a su lado sensible, pero en este cap es todo lo contrario. Lo que paso es que cuando se dio cuenta de que los padres de Courtney no la dejarian salir con ella no importaria si fuera bueno o malo, desidio ser el mismo que antes, pero las cosas se tornaban un poco dificiles, ya van a ver.**

**Este cap esta dedicado a una persona que me ayudo mucho! MarilynnDxC muchisisisisisisisissimas gracias por tu ayuda! enserio sin vos no se que habria pasado con este cap! Creo que ya lo leiste masomenos entero pero bueno xD, aww enserio gracias! Me sobreviviste la vida :D. Amo chatear con vos amiga ^^, es super gracioso y ademas que nos ponemos a pelear por quien es mas sexy y despues tenemos ganas de ver chicos lindos *babaa* xD. Sos lo maas, te digo enserio. Y como te prometi,dedicado para vos. Tkmmmmmm amigaa ^^**

* * *

_**Cap 3: Your love is my drug**_

_El lado seductor y el lado buenecito de Duncan estan compitiendo para ver como aser las cosas.. _  
_*pero los dos tienen una cosa en comun: ambos son adictos a Courtney.. _

_Basada en la cancion Your love is my drug, de Kesha. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duncan's povs:**

Me quede atónito ante esas palabras. Yo me quede sin palabras. Hice lo que debía hacer, no había otra cosa que deba hacer en este momento...

Sentir sus labios una ves mas era lo mas hermoso que me paso. Sentir aquellos suaves labios conectarse con los míos, y dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas.

La necesito a mi lado.

Deje un paso a su lengua, y lo correspondió.

Sus besos eran diferentes, no eran como las de los demás. No era un beso común, un beso en juego como solían ser. Era especial, tenia un sabor diferente, y se sentía exquisitamente bien.

Eran suaves, intensos, eran... los de ella.

La amaba. Nunca creí sentir ese sentimiento. Pero la amaba. Con todas las fuerzas, con todas las ganas. La amaba, y la amo. No me resisita, era imposible resistirme a ella, es mi adicción.

Se formulo una lucha de lenguas, ya no se sabía quien tenia el control. Quería llevar esto al límite, y creo que ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, que desafortunadamente tuvo que pasar. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas se hicieron el único sonido, aparte de la música de la fiesta. La tenía en mi control.

- Acá estoy yo princesa - Le susurre mientras la acurrucaba contra mi pecho. Tal vez ser alguien bueno para atraer a tu chica no sea tan malo después de todo.

Acaricie su sedoso cabello, y luego la aparte un poco para secar sus lagrimas que seguían fluyendo.

Aquí estaría yo, para hacerla reír, con un beso quemándome los labios. Aquí estoy yo, entregándole mi amor, quitando su dolor, aquí estoy yo... para ella. Porque daría todo por ella, porque no se que es lo que siento hacia ella, no se como se llama este magnetismo, pero tengo sed de ella.

Estaré siempre para ella, porque es la persona que ame, amo y amare. Porque es la que predomina siempre en mi mente, y luchare por su amor hasta obtenerlo. Y no dejare que se me escape de las manos, porque siento el deseo de tenerla a mi lado.

Ya se que estoy diciendo cursilerías, pero es la verdad. Nunca crei que este lado de mi alguna vez se echara a luz, y menos por una mujer.

Ya no me reconozco, pero no me importa. Por ella cambiaria, una y otra vez.

Las influencias del chico buenísimo me estaban ganando, pero por dentro seguía siendo aquel pervertido. Y aquel pervertido, la deseaba.

- Te amo Courtney. Confiá en mí. Nunca te voy a volver a fallar - Le prometí.

Jamás me imagine, a mi, al punk, al delincuente, a mi, a Duncan Calliver, haciendo esto, diciendo esto. Dando todo por una mujer, decir cursilerías por una mujer, pelear por una mujer. Pero... al fin y al cabo, no era una mujer...

... era Courtney.

Había dos lados en mi, el bueno y el malo.

- Nunca me fallaste - Me dijo.

- Si lo hice Courtney... te falle a hacer a que te enamoraras de mí, fue mi culpa que tus padres no quieran aceptar lo nuestro. Te falle a vos, a tus padres, y a mi mismo. – Me sentía raro hablando de esa manera.

- No sabias que esto iba a pasar... no es tu culpa... y... y-y... esto - Suspiro - esto.. esta mal ... – No creo que lo este… pero igual, si lo esta ¿Qué mierda importa?

- No princesa.. no esta mal...

- Si. Lo nuestro no tenia que haber pasado... yo no tendría que haberme enamorado de vos.. y-y-y... nada de esto tendría que haber pasado y-y-y... nunca estaríamos en esta situación y-y-y todo seguiría como antes y-y-y .. Nunca mis padres me hubieran castigado y vos seguirías en el correccional y-y-y .. ambos seguiríamos con nuestras vidas sin complicaciones y... - Empezó a llorar - todo esto es un error. – No me gustaba verla así.

- Pero es un error bueno... ¿O no? - Le pregunte mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- No... no es bueno... no es bueno estar así... no es bueno elegir entre la familia y ... y-y-y... y como sea que se llame esto que siento pero... no esta bien y... no es como debería ser... y-y-y... te amo pero... pero ...

- ¿Pero que? - La interrumpí - ¿Vas a decirme que preferís sufrir durante toda tu vida? ¿Que es lo mejor vivir miserables?

- N-n-no.. es eso Duncan .. e-es que ... no.. .-no... no.. - no ... es que no... no somos ... no .. nacimos para estar juntos... no nos parecemos en nada...y..-y..-y.. lo nuestro es imposible... y-y-y.. volveremos a pelear ...y-y- iremos de nuevo y... será lo mejor separarnos.

- ¡No va a ser lo mejor! ¡Que importa si no nos parecemos! ¡Si somos opuestos y que?

- Es.. es que ese es el problema... volveremos a pelear... y-y.y... de todas formas no podemos estar juntos...

- ¿Porque? ¿Porque tus padres no nos dejan? ¿Vas a decirme que no podemos estar juntos por el capricho de que tus padres no quieran?

- No es un capricho Duncan. Son.. son mis padres y-y.. y-yo.. los amo .. y-y.. ellos dicen q-que nuestro amor no corresponde y-y.. tienen razón por-porque .. vos sos un delincuente y-y.. yo una estirada.. y-y-y... esto no tiene sentido ... y-y-y... no-no.. -no.

- ¿Pero si me amas porque te vas?

Courtney desvió su mirada. No respondió. Yo la abrace con más fuerza. No quería que se fuera, no se iba a ír de mí. Yo siempre estaría allí para ella. No me importara lo que pensaran de mi, no me importa que deje de ser el chico rudo, lo único que me importa es ella. Sentí como mi camisa se mojaba. Estaba llorando otra vez. Me dalia verla así.

-No llorés...No me gusta verte llorando- le dije. Luego le plantee otro beso. Ella me correspondió. Todo alrededor desaparecía con ella. Lo que no lograba intender, por mas de que me lo planteara una y otra vez porque quería irse de mi, porque alejarse.

-Yo no quiero irme...quiero quedarme contigo...pero mis padres lo son todo para mí- dijo mientras más lagrimas corrían de sus ojos

-Y yo que soy?

-No me hagas responder esa pregunta...vos sos mi mundo pero- Le volví a dar otro beso. No puedo evitarlo, ella me atrae, demasiado. Simplemente nuestros labios se pegan en un acto movimiento. Es como un magnetismo. -pero mis padres- le volví a dar otro beso. No resisto. Ella es veneno, veneno para mi. Tal vez necesite dormir un poco, o necesite rehabilitación. Tengo una obsesión enferma hacia ella. Pienso en ella todo el tiempo, estoy enganchado. Soy adicto. Estoy enfermo, y ella es mi medicamento. Porque simplemente su amor es mi droga.

-Duncan dejame terminar de hablar - grito. Solo le sonreí pícaramente haciendo que se sonrojara un poco. Que importa si no era lo correcto, lo era para mi. La bese, una y otra vez. Que importaba... necesitaba de ella. Porque sin ella me muero, porque necesitaba sentir su lengua menearse por toda mi boca, porque necesitaba abrazarla, sentirla tan cerca mío, aferrarla contra mi cuerpo y dedicarles todas aquellas miradas pervertidas y seductoras que la vuelven loca.

- ¡Para! ¡Sabia que sos el mismo inmaduro de siempre!

- Perdón es que no puedo evitarlo. Sos lo mejor que me paso en la vida y... sos mi droga.

- Pues vos no sos la mía. O por lo menos no ahora.

- Vamos Courtney... por favor.. nos amamos... vos me dijiste que me amabas... ¿Acaso no era cierto? - La desvíe de la posible próxima discusión.

- Te amo Duncan... pero... mis padres siempre estuvieron para mi .. y-y-y.. no .. - no puedo abandonarlos así.

- ¿Y que acaso no siempre estuve para vos? ¡Acá estoy yo para vos! ¿Porque no queres verlo?

- Lo veo Duncan. Pero vos no la ves de la misma forma.

- ¿Y de que forma debería verlo?

- De la mía.

- Si de la tuya, siempre es de la tuya. Siempre querías convertirme en alguien responsable, educado y todo lo demás. Siempre quisiste que sea alguien estirado y alguien como vos. Y ahora que lo soy no querés estar con migo. ¿¡Carajo Courtney que mierda te pasa! - Le grite. No se porque... pero le grite.

- ¡No es verdad! ... ¡Yo no quise hacerlo así! - Cuestiono.

- Ah no seguro... - Conteste sarcástico.

- Ahg. Sabia que no habías cambiado. Me voy... me voy de acá - Y sin mas, se desvaneció.

No se que fue aquello, no se lo que paso. Solo se que soy un estúpido por dejarla ir.

_[...]_

**Normal's povs:**

El caminaba, con una botella de cerveza entre sus manos. No estaba ebrio, pero tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por lo menos, tenia idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Estaba arrepentido, arrepentido de todo lo que hizo. Tal vez ella tenga razón, el es un delincuente y ella todo lo contrario. Y tal vez no haya cambiado del todo, siempre esa persona mala, seductora, y arrogante seguirá dentro de el, aunque su lado bueno este demostrando que es lo contrario.

Las calles estaban desiertas, sin nadie mas. Lo único que se escuchaba, era la música retumbar de unas cuadras atrás, en donde seria la fiesta de su querido amigo Geoff.

De repente, escucho unos sonidos provenientes de quien sabe donde. Puso oídos y lo siguió con cuidado, era alguien llorando. Preocupado, se dirigió a ver de que se trataba, y sus ojos contendieron lágrimas en cuanto lo vieron. Era ella, estaba sentada llorando, envolviendo sus piernas con una mano, mientras sostenía una botella de licor con la otra.

- ¿Courtney? - Pregunto acercándose a ella.

- Ahah... ¿Duncan?

- ¿Princesa... estas bien? Estas ebria.

- De maravilla... ven bésame... no me pasa nada - Dijo ella acercándose a los labios del chico.

El sabia perfectamente que le pasaba, pero el no aguanto los deseos de disfrutar el sagrado momento. La beso, la beso a mas no poder. Que importaba si no era lo correcto, no seria la primera vez que no hiciera lo correcto. Que importa si ella estaba ebria, ¿que importaba lo demás?

Solamente… se dejaron llevar por el momento. Ellos no podian evitarlo. Porque, su amor era su droga.

* * *

**Aww este cap ME ENCANTO ME ENCANTO ME ENCANTO escribirlo!. Enserio me encanto! No lo lei entero porque.. me daba pachorra xD Y ademas porque Marylinn dxc me pidio que lo subiera ya ! y despues de toda su ayuda no queria hacerla esperar n.n**

**Igual, creo que quedo bien. Despues de corregir mis orrores de ortografia le di una pequeña ojeada mientras lo veia, y creo que quedo lindo ^^.**

**Espero qe les guste !**

**Aprovecho para decirles que pasen a mi metroflog... si quieren. Ademas, en el cap anterior me dio un ataque de inspiracion y hize la parte del capitulo en donde Courtney se miraba al espejo. Este es el link de la foto: www(punto)metroflog(punto)com/td_courtney_x_duncan .. ya se ya se no me salio muy bien pero es que reciene estoy aprendiendo a editar con ese programa.**

**De paso aprovechen para ver las otras imagenes y si quieren firmar xD. **

**Beso (: **


	4. Catch your wave

**Hoolaa ! ¿Como andan? espero que bieen. U.U ya se qe me deemore en actualizar, desde ya me disculpo por eso T-T  
**

**Woow, no puedo creerloo.. comenzaría siendo un mini fic de 4 capitulos, y la verdad creo qe llegará a 7 xD **

**cuando empece a hacerlo enganche un monton de canciones, creo qe llegara aasta el cap 7 xD.. asi qe ya nosera un mini fic, sera un fic basado en canionees simplemetne xD**

**Aww gracias x todos sus reviews, me encantaaron ^^ aunqe debo admitir qe me sientoo un pqoo desanmada x la baja cantidad qe me estan llegando en otras historias ultimamente u.u los reviews han bajado, y mucho.**

**pero bueno...sin mas distracciones les traigo este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah... **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Catch your wave.**

"_Vueltas, y vueltas, cambios de opiniones. ¿Acaso no es hora de que ella encuentre su onda? El la ayudara en eso."_

_Basada en la canción Catch your wave, de The Clic Five. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Desperté. Estaba mareada. Sin abrir los ojos, me frote un poco la cabeza y poco a poco, mis parpados comenzaron a abrirse. Mi vista aun no estaba clara, pero había una cosa que era segura. Esta no era mi habitación.

Me levante de golpe, y toda confundida mire hacia mi costado, había alguien durmiendo al lado mío. Me preocupe. Luego, note que estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Que paso?

La confusión me atormentaba, y trataba de recordar lo que paso anoche. ¿Como llegue aquí, donde estoy?

Salí de la cama bruscamente, olvidando mis mareos. Trate de observar quien era mi acompañante, pero la sabana lo tapaba. Busque desesperadamente mi ropa, en cuanto sentí que el desconocido se despertaba. Note que no era ningún desconocido.

- Buenos días amor – Me dijo aquella voz que reconocía patente. Me asusté. No recuerdo nada de la noche anterior. Volté mi rostro hacia el suyo, observe su rostro adormilado y su sonrisa seductora posarse en el. Su mohicano verde estaba totalmente despeinado. Esto no puede ser posible.

- ¿Que paso acá? ¿Que paso anoche? - Estaba alterada, asustada, confundida y molesta.

- Oh vamos princesa no me digás que te asusta tener sexo, te parecía haberlo disfrutado anoche. – Esa palabra me daba escalofríos. Yo nunca lo hice. Pero sin embargo… parece lo contrario.

- Y-y-yo no tuve eso con tigo... y-y-y... que me hiciste – No podía aceptar la idea de que haya tenido relaciones con un hombre, ¡y menos que no me acuerde de nada! Prometí no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

- Yo nada, vos querías hacerlo. – Mentira. Todo es mentira. Yo nunca quise hacerlo. Ahg… mi cabeza.

- ¿Yo? Yo nunca quise hacerlo … dios… esto no pudo haber pasado.. no …. – Estaba perturbada, asustada, y demás. – Tengo que irme, nada de esto paso .. no … esto … es imposible.

Me vestí apurada y sin dar importancia a las súplicas de Duncan. No volvería. No quiero pensar en esto nunca más. ¿Acabo de perder mi virginidad? Estuvimos saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero nunca hemos llegado tan lejos, yo no lo permitía. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Y lo peor de todo esto es que no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Qué les diré a mis padres? No tengo escusa.

Los pensamientos mataban mi mente, y además aquel terrible dolor punzante seguía divulgando por mi cabeza. Ahg. Espantosamente horrible. Era inexpiable lo que sentía, emocional y físicamente.

Pero, sin embargo, el dolor de mi corazón era el que mas pesaba en mí. La decepción, y la tristeza.

**Duncan's povs:**

La Princesa se marchó. ¿Cuál es su problema? En un momento me ama, al otro me odia. ¡¿Quería tener sexo, y ahora lo niega todo! Oh vamos…

No me importa que cambie de humor repentino, yo se los sentimientos que ella siente hacia a mi, y tengo una cosa segura además de eso… Que voy a ganar.

No se como pasó todo, pero princesa… ¡Me enamoraste! ¿Qué más tengo que decir? No lo dejare así, no dejaré que todo lo que pasamos sean solo memorias. El tiempo corre…y tengo que apurarme.

Me vestí siguiendo a Courtney, no se libaría de mí tan fácilmente. Solo alcancé a ponerme mis pantalones, el tiempo corría y se hacía tarde. Salí de la habitación con los pantalones sin prender, por lo que lo tenía que tener sosteniéndolos. No me importaba. Estaba con el pecho desnudo… pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Courtney! No te vallás – La detuve, sosteniéndola de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué no me valla? ¿Estas loco! … nosotros tuvimos…. Eso – Estaba sollozando.

- Oh vamos que tiene de malo – Insistí – Yo lo disfruté.

- ¡Prometí no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio Duncan! ¡No cumplí mi promesa! ¡Engañe a mis padres! ¿Y vos preguntás que tiene de malo? – Se estaba empezando a enojar, amaba cuando se enfadaba. Luce sexy, mas de lo normal. Pero, empezó a pegarme con su bolso mientras me lazaba insultos… ¿Esta chica esta loca, o que?

- Vos quisiste que lo hagamos. ¡No te entiendo! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Bueno… estaba enojado. Es que realmente no la entiendo. Buena, mala, egoísta, seductora… ¿No se puede decidir? Tiene que encontrar su onda.

- ¡Yo nunca quise hacerlo! – La reina de la negación – Vos sos el que… querías hacer esto desde un principio.

- Cuando tenia 16, imagine diez mil veces este momento Courtney. Pero vos me volviste loco – Confesé. – Creo que sos vos la que esta teniendo problemas. ¡Decidite!

- Oh si como no – Dijo sarcástica – Y en primera, vos no sos para mi.

Admito que no soy un caballero, y cada princesa quiere uno. Pero ¿Y que? ¡No lo soy! ¿Y que? No vas a encontrar otro como yo en este mundo, nena – Le dije. Estoy seguro de que ganaré esta batalla - ¿Y porque no sos vos la que dejas de dar vueltas y volvés a mi? Yo se que no querés dejarme ir. – Ella no quiere. Estoy seguro. Pero… se fue dejándome con mis palabras en la boca.

No me voy a rendir… yo ganaré. De eso estoy seguro. No quiero, y no voy a dejarla ir. Quiero ir con ella lejos, quiero llevarla a la deriva, ella tiene una corriente que me atrae. Me esta matando. Quiero ir con ella lejos, quiero llevarla hasta la deriva, quiero hacerle el amor una y mil veces. Quiero encontrar su onda, y lo voy a hacer.

Tal vez, el chico dulce y blando sigue estando dentro de mí. Pero yo siempre seguiré siendo aquel pervertido rudo punk. Nadie puede quitarme ese lado. Tal vez la gente me haya visto como aquel que trataba de conquistar a su chica diciendo cursilerías para que sus padres lo acepten, pero yo sigo siendo el mismo Duncan de siempre. Además… La tuve alguna vez como soy, ¿Quién digo que no podía hacerlo de nuevo?

No la dejaré que se marche. Pero prácticamente al parpadear, se fue del alcance de mis ojos. Me repetí varias veces en mi cabeza que fui un idiota por dejarla ir. Pero, no la dejé ir del todo. Ella será mía, tal como antes lo era.

No se como toda la relación se fue para la alcantarilla. Nos conocimos en isla del drama, y pasamos varios obstáculos juntos. Lo de Gwen fue solo un entretiempo, y luego de la 3 temporada todo estuvo bien.

El problema en realidad lo causaron los padres, ahg. A veces los odio. No le dan libertad a su hija. Tal vez sea por eso que Courtney no se decide porque personalidad optar. Pero yo la ayudaré en eso.

Yo se que ganaré, no hace falta que me lo digan.

**Courtney's povs: **

No podía pensar. Mi mente me daba vueltas. Por suerte la tenia, como siempre, a mi fiel amiga Bridgette, que me apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas. No les había dicho nada a mis padres, pero ellos estaban sospechando de en donde había pasado la noche.

Iba a una fiesta, eso era obvio, pero gracias a mi gran responsabilidad nunca me he pasado más de las 3 am fuera de casa. Les mentí que Bridgette se sentía mal, y como sus padres no estaban, la acompañé a su casa y pasé la noche allí para cuidarla. Bridgette me ayudó con la mentira.

Mis padres esa misma noche llamaron a Bridgette para ver si estaba con ella, pero ella observó en que condiciones estaba antes de que me vaya con Duncan, por lo tanto les mintió eso. Es muy bueno tener una amiga que te ayuda antes de que corrás hacia ella.

Ella estaba a mi lado, me alegra de haberla conocido. Por su lado, ella ya no era virgen, ya había pasado por esto, pero ella tubo la suerte de estar conciente de lo que hacía y poder elegir.

Mis padres se fueron de viaje por unos días, por unos asuntos de trabajo. Invité a Bridgette a mi casa para que me apoyara con esto.

Toda la cama estaba llena de pañuelos, los cuales cubrí con mucosidad, y llanto. Ya no estaba llorando, tal parece que el agua se me acabó.

Necesitaba su ayuda completamente, necesitaba su consuelo y consejos. ¿Alguien más ha estado en esta situación? Rompí mi promesa, estoy mintiéndole a mis padres, ocultando la cruel verdad, pidiéndole a mi amiga que me hunda mas en la mentira, siendo irresponsable. ¿Dónde está la vieja Courtney?

El sacó mi lado malo, el lo echó a luz. A veces sigo siendo la misma persona educada, responsable y algo estirada. Pero hay veces en la que siento esa sensación de adrenalina, la que me impulsa a hacer cosas indebidas.

Tal vez tenga que decidir con que lado quedarme, cual será mi onda. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Y, peor aun ¿Cómo hacerlo si estoy en esta situación?

**Duncan's povs:**

- Geoff, necesito que me ayudés – Le pedí.

- ¿En que viejo?

- Con Courtney. Necesito que vos y Bridgette organicen algo en donde vaya Courtney, y yo aparezca "casualmente" – Le expliqué, haciendo comillas en el aire

- No te confiés, hermano. Ella no quiere verte, ni hablarte ni nada, no va a ir – No entendió. A veces es tan idiota.

- La idea es que ella no sepa que no va a ir

- Pero… ¿No creés que sospechara? Además, cuando te vea se va a ir – En cierta parte, creo que esta desarrollando un poco mas la inteligencia, pero en otra, no.

- Naaa – Negué, presumiendo – Ella es irresistible a mí.

- Pero viejo… ya tuviste sexo con ella, ¿Qué mas querés? – Muchas cosas quiero de ella. Al principio era solamente el insaciable deseo del calor de nuestros cuerpos encontrados, pero luego el deseo se fue haciendo más grande. Pero además de quererla a ella, quiero encontrar su onda.

- A ella, y a su onda

- ¿A su onda?

- Si. Quiero encontrar su onda – Afirmé. - ¿Vas a hacer lo que te dije?

- Trataré – Lo mire con mirada amenazante – Mejor dicho, lo haré – Prometió.

- Eso pensé. Gracias viejo, sos un gran amigo. – Le dije.

- Ya lo sabía – Presumió. Yo revoleé los ojos.

**[…...] **

Era la hora, ojalá el plan funcione. Me dirigía al cine, aunque no tenía planeado ver la película exactamente, tenía otros planes mas interesantes. No vestía nada anormal, simplemente una remera negra, con unos jeans largos y unas converse. También tenía una campera blanca para abrigarme, el viento azotaba las calles acompañado de un frío que te ponía la piel de gallina.

Traté de evitar ponerme la remera con el cráneo en medio, bueno… en realidad no lo evité, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Es mi favorita! Bridgette me pidió que no la llevara, no se porque. Deben ser otros de los caprichos de Courtney.

Observé que las chicas ya estaban allí, traté de evitar mi presencia, cosa que no funcionó. Courtney me miro con cara de desprecio.

- ¿¡Hicieron todo esto para que yo me volviera a encontrar con el, no! – Protestaba – No puedo creerlo. Bridgette vos sabías que no quería verlo – Se dirigía a mi.

- Ey princesa, tranquila – Traté de relajarla – ¡Solo fue una noche! ¡Aun no entiendo porque sos así!

- ¿Así como? – Gritaba.

- … ¡Así! A un minuto decís que querés, al siguiente no, que sos malvada, que sos buena, que querés, que no querés… ¡Decidite! ¡Encontrá tu onda!

- Y-y-yo… no puedo estar aquí – Comentó, apenada.

- Bueno, pero lo estás – Recalqué. – Y no voy a parar hasta que te des cuenta de que vos me amás.

Nuestra discusión había pasado de ser una pelea, a ser un tanto más relajada. Por supuesto, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a las discusiones y griteríos. Bridgette y Geoff trataban de frenarlo, yo ya no aguantaba más.

Tomé a Courtney de la muñeca y la lleve a otro lugar, lejos de allí.

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Soltame, soltame! – Gritaba ella.

- Vamos a encontrar tu onda – La acorralé contra un paredón, y empecé a besarla.

Ey nena, quiero encontrar tu onda. Ey nena, quiero ir a la deriva lejos contigo. Ey, nena tenés una corriente submarina. Nena, no quiero dejarte ir. Cuando cumplí dieciséis, es cuando comencé a desearte y a soñar que yo te perseguía alrededor de memorias a través de la brisa de los árboles. Ey nena, vos me embromás. Ey nena, encontraré tu onda.

* * *

**jaja espero qe les hayaa gustado, apenas escuche esta cancion dige... OMG DxC xD .. ajajaj**

**bueeno ,tratare d actualizar mas rapido, pero no les prometo nada, estoi muy ocupada y sin poca inspiracion ultimamente**

**agradesco nuevamente a todos los comentarios y ruego mas xD en especial en mis otros ficss, los cuales tienen 2 0 3 revews x capitulo... an bajado demasiado, de tener 6 o 7 aa 2 0 3... nose siente muy bien.**

**Bueeno, no tengo muchas ganas de escribir, se fueron cuando teermine el cap xD besoo(; **


	5. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que nada se preguntarán. ¿Y el capítulo? Bueno, verán. Lo siento muchísimo pero estoy realmente ocupada (aunque no lo crean). Ustedes sabrán que yo nunca soy de estudiar ni de sacar tan buenas notas sin ayuda de alguien o algo, pero es que es el tercer trimestre y las cosas no van tan bien. Se acercan las pruebas finales y hay mucha tensión con las notas y el periodo de recuperación y demás. **

**Bueno, la cosa es que estoy realmente ocupada siendo algo responsable. Además, estoy castigada porque me estoy llevando a rendir matemática y en realidad tengo que ponerle mucho empeño al estudio. Sumándole a todo esto que se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños y si quiero hacer una fiesta necesito mejorar mis notas, además de por mi bien si quiero tener vacaciones. **

**Pido disculpas, pero no podré actualizar seguido. Es mas, probablemente actualice recién a fines de noviembre, o si puedo darme una escapadita antes, bueno mejor. Pido disculpas nuevamente pero espero que sepan entender las causas. **

**Prometo actualizar, pero les pido que no esperen la actualización de mis historias pronto. **

**Saludos,**

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**


	6. Here in your arms

**! xD . Qe taal? espero qqe bieen :D . Bueeno, ya se qe no actualizabaa ase . Loo se, losee. Peero es qe ... bueno abran leidoo la nota xD . **

**Posteoo rapido asii qe perdon si no respondoo reviews o algo x el estiilo . **

**espeero qee disfruten el cap(:**

* * *

**Capítulo ****5: Here in your arms**

_Me caí en el amor, el amor con vos cayó de repente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy loco. No hay otro lugar en el mundo, no hay otro lugar que podría ser, pero aquí en tus brazos._

_Basada en la canción Here in your arms._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Al principio empezó a pegarme con sus puños y se resistía. Pero luego, gracias a mi encantadora experiencia con estos juegos, y obviamente su adicción a mi, correspondió al beso lentamente. Mi intención fue hacerlo salvaje, pero no lo conseguí. Cuando el cariño estaba tomando el rumbo que quería, sentí el dolor más terrible que un hombre en toda su vida puede sentir.

- Aaaaaaay – Grité, mientras me retorcía en el suelo - ¿Porqué hiciste eso? – Cerraba los ojos, mientras sufría intensamente por el horrible dolor. ¿Por qué siempre en los kiwis? Lentamente, levanté la cabeza al escuchar unos extraños ruidos. Ella estaba llorando. – Courtney, no llorés – Le dije mientras me paraba, tratando de animarla. Una sensación que jamás había sentido se centró en mí interior. No se como explicarlo. Algo como…. ¿Culpa? No lo sabía exactamente, jamás había experimentado algo así. Me levanté preocupado. – Courtney lo siento, en verdad lo siento muchísimo – Me disculpé, mientras trataba de quitar las mano de sus ojos. Ella no quería. Me lo impedía. Hasta que finalmente, lo logré. Le sonreí – Amo esos ojos

-…- Ella no respondió, no se exactamente porqué. Tal vez porque no sepa que decir, o porque soy tan hermoso que la deje sin palabras. Ahg. Esa sensación de nuevo. ¡Ahg por favor! He sido arrogante y pervertido toda mi vida, ¿Ahora vienen a cambiar las cosas? … No lo se, supongo que con ella es diferente, tal vez sea porque ella es especial en si, distinta, no es como las demás. Aunque… dentro de todo, me gusta su onda. Pero aun así quiero cambiarla. Ella sonrió ante mi dulce comentario. Lo sé, lo sé, soy un experto. Aunque… no lo hacía por simple experiencia, lo hacia por… amor. Si, amor. ¡Ella me vuelve loco!

- … ¿Me perdonás? – Le sonreí. No se que me estaba pasando. ¿Otra vez el chico bueno? Ella parecía estar nerviosa, no la culpo. Mi presencia pone nerviosa a cualquier mujer. Pero, por supuesto. Ella no es una mujer, simplemente es Courtney. Tal vez su onda se deba a que… es ella, Courtney. Debo admitir, que su silencio me ponía nervioso a mí también. No me respondía, es mas, ni siquiera se movía.

- …. No – Contestó cortadamente. ¿No? ¿No? ¿Digo que no?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté atónito.

-… No puedo perdonarte – Esto no podía estar pasando – Pero… tampoco puedo dejarte ir. - ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ella me amaba! Sabía que yo ganaría esta batalla.

**[...…...] **

Bueno, esto es raro. Courtney y yo no estamos saliendo, oficialmente. Creo que es algo… no lo se, es extraño. Pero, a pesar de todas las rarezas, por mi esta bien. Me parece perfecto. No se como fue que sucedió, como fue que cambio de opinión tan fácilmente. Pero, supongo que es parte de su actitud, de su onda. Y… si su onda fue la que la ayudo a decidir esto, pues… capaz que ya no valga la pena intentar descubrirla.

Disfrutábamos de una película en mi sofá. No se como se llama esto exactamente. Creo que… unos amigos que se aman, supongo. No quisimos hacerla oficial por los padres de Courtney. Igual, creo que Courtney enfrento a sus padres de una buena vez, cosa que debió hacer ase mucho. Al fin, la película termino.

- Geoff me contó algo sobre… mi onda. ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curiosa, y burlona al mismo tiempo. Yo reí.

- Nada, nada

- Dale, decime – Insistió, dame un pequeño codazo amistoso.

- Quería encontrar tu onda.

- ¿Encontrar mi onda?

- Sip – Aseguré.

- Bueno… encontrala.

- No hace falta – Le dije.

- … Y… ¿Por qué?

- Porque me gusta como sos, y si me elegiste a mi, entonces tu onda esta bien – Ella rió, y se acurrucó en mi pecho. – Además, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte. – Admití. Mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo. Y, lentamente, nuestras caras se fueron acercando. Que puedo decir, me encanta tenerla en mis brazos

**[...…...] **

Me desperté. Aun así, la vagancia me impedía levantarme, así que no lo hice. Me detuve a ver a un punto indefinido del techo de mi habitación, mientras pensaba en la mágica noche anterior. Desde que Courtney perdió la virginidad, ya no tiene miedo de estas cosas. La miré unos segundos, cuando noté que estaba despierta. Le sonreí calidamente y observe aquellos hermosos ojos que se cerraban de vez en cuando por el sueño. Ella también me sonrió. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta tenerla con migo. Me gusta tenerla en mis brazos.

Es incontrolable el deseo que ciento hacia ella. ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Yo, Duncan Calliver, admitiendo que estoy totalmente enamorado por una chica? Dios, que raro es el mundo. Pero, es la verdad. Lo estoy y lo acepto. Y es que me encanta tenerla en mis brazos

**[…...] **

Ella se reía de mis chistes. Adoro su risa. Aun así, a pesar de mi actitud de cursi, la que nadie imaginó que tendría algún día de mi vida, sigo siendo el mismo chico. No puedo evitarlo. Tengo una sexy chica al lado mío, ¡nadie podría evitar ser pervertido con alguien así a su lado! Aunque, me encanta, porque ella ya no se enoja como antes. Esto es lo máximo.

Ella conducía, por seguridad. Bueno, Courtney ha cambiado, definitivamente, pero la seguridad y su responsabilidad no del todo. Igual, me gusta tal como es, lo de la onda quedó en el pasado. Hago una que otra broma, y ella se ríe mientras pega sus manos en el volante. Y es que me encanta… me encanta cuando estamos aquí, en su auto.

¿Y porque me encanta tanto estar con ella? ¿Por qué me gusta tenerla en mis brazos? No lo sé, pero así es, y me agrada. Porque nuestros labios pueden tocarse, y nuestras mejillas acariciarse. Y porque básicamente, me gusta estar aquí, en sus brazos. Porque, sencillamente, la amo.

Llegamos al restaurante, en donde comeríamos. Exactamente, no se que mentiras Courtney le dice a sus padres para salir con migo, o es que realmente los ha enfrentado. Pero, honestamente prefiero no tocar el tema. No quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo que este con ella para tonterías, porque me gusta estar aquí.

- Buenos días, ¿Qué desean comer? - La camarera pidió nuestras ordenes.

- ¿No hay algo en este menú que no tenga tantas calorías? ¡Dios! - Yo la contemplaba, como leía el menú, como ordenaba, como criticaba la comida… como es ella. Me volvía loco, loquísimo, me embobaba.

- Si quiere puedo pedirle al cheff que le quite un poco de grasa

- ¡No! Además de quitarle sabor, no cambiaria en nada. ¡Dios! ¿Ya no hay comida decente en Canadá? Comeré atún con avena, pero traeme el plato pequeño, todo esto es enorme y lleno de grasa y… asco. Ah, y mas te vale que la próxima ves que venga, si es que llego a volver, cosa que dudo, quiero que haya comida mas saludable, ¿Ya nadie aquí sabe que existe la verdura? Ah, y ya se que lo que pedí no esta en el menú, pero debería hacer algo para esta sociedad, ¿No? – Dios. Amaba la forma en que criticaba, y dejaba a la mesera boquiabierta – Ah, y quiero un vaso de agua con limón, no pongan ustedes el limón porque seguro exagerarán. No lo dudo, realmente. – Jajá jajá. Me causaba risa lo que hacía. - ¿Postres? ¿A esto lo llaman postre? ¿No hay nada que contenga frutas? Las frutas y las verduras aportan fibras, minerales y vitaminas. ¿Y la grasa? ¿No saben que los productos ricos en grasas de origen animal son malos? ¡Los de origen vegetal aportan hidratos de carbono y lípidos, pero los de origen animal hacen mal a la salud! Ah y quiero decirte que lo descontaré de tu paga, muchas gracias – Dio por finalizada, molesta.

Yo soy un hombre, ¿Qué clase de hombre se preocupa por las calorías? Bueno, además de Justin, y de Ricky Martin, y de todos esos gays que salen en televisión, creo que nadie. – Yo quiero una hamburguesa tamaño grande con mayonesa, Ketchup y mostaza, tomate, lechuga y huevo, con papas fritas y una coca-cola. Y de postre, quisiera un budín – Pedí sonriente. Courtney me miró boquiabierta.

- Enseguida, ya sale – Dijo la camarera, y luego se marchó.

- ¿Estás loco, Duncan? – Me pregunto la princesa.

- Tal vez

- ¿No sabés que estas consumiendo? ¡Hace muy mal a la salud! ¡Por dios Duncan! ¡Eso esta lleno de grasas, calorías! ¡No está bien! – Me criticaba. – Deberías aprender a comer mejor.

- A mi me gusta.

- Si, pero está mal. Ahg dios, ¿Qué le pasa al mundo? – Decía mientras se soplaba el flequillo. Dios. Amo a esta mujer.

Charlamos, bromeamos, nos besamos mientras esperábamos la comida. Bueno, creo que la última opción que la que mas puntos acumuló.

Nos estábamos besando cuando la mesera viene con nuestros platos. Hizo unos pequeños ruidos con la garganta para que supiéramos que esta allí. Nos separamos, y Courtney, molesta, exclamó:

- ¿Encima de servir porquerías me interrumpís cuando estoy con mi novio?

Courtney apenas comió el cuarto de su plato, mientras que yo, me devore todo en cuestión de minutos. Luego, escuché sus comentarios sobre "estoy mas gorda, no comeré mas" La verdad, no la había notado mas gorda, le dije que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Además, toda mujer quiere escuchar eso, ¿o me equivoco? Claro, que no le mentiría a una. Si hay alguien como Sadie parada frente mío y me pregunta si esta delgada, le diré la verdad. Si… suena algo cruel, ¡pero vamos! No le mentiría a Courtney, eso si.

- ¿Creés que estoy gorda? – Me preguntaba preocupada.

- No amor, estas hermosa – Le aseguré.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si Courtney.

- ¡Ahg lo estoy!

- No lo estas!

- Que si!

- Que no!

- Dejá de mentir!

- Vos sos la que mentís!

- No soy yo!

- Si sos vos!

- No!

- Si!

- No!

- Si!

- ¿Ves? Sabía que estaba gorda – Volvió a reprochar. - ¡Y todo por culpa de este maldito restaurante que no sabe comer! – Criticó nuevamente. Yo, para terminar con la pelea, ,la besé.

- No estás gorda. – Le volví a decir.

Ay…. Amo estar aquí, con ella.

A la hora de irnos, me despedí de ella. Cada uno tenía que tomar rumbos distintos. Yo me tuve que ir primero porque tenía que ir a trabajar.

Salí del restaurante y encaminé hacia mi empleo, el cual no quedaba muy lejos. Unos minutos después de mi partida, siento sonar mi celular.

Dunky, te extraño terriblemente bastante – Reprochaba Courtney. Dios. Como la amo. Es la única que se encuentra cerca de mi, caí en el amor, con ella. Es que… me encanta estar en sus brazos. Amo estar ahí, con ella.

- Ya vuelvo – Le dije. Oh vamos, ¿Prefiero estar con mi novia sexy y la mujer más increíble que he conocido, o aburrirme en un patético trabajo de bajo sueldo? Creo que la opción es muy obvia. No me importa que me despidan, solamente, me importa estar aquí, con ella, en sus brazos.

**[…...] **

Y es que me encantó. No se como lo hizo. ¿Pero lo hizo, no? Eso es lo que cuenta. Amo estar en sus brazos, y amo tenerla en los míos. Quiero que el mundo sepa que es mía, y de ningún más, que soy el único en su vida. Quiero gritar a los aires "¡Amo a Courtney Johnson!" y que todo el mundo lo escuche.

Me caí en el amor, el amor con vos cayó de repente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy loco. No hay otro lugar en el mundo, no hay otro lugar que podría ser, pero aquí en tus brazos.

* * *

**peerdon , estooy muy ocupada :S**

**byeeeeee (: **


End file.
